It is found that the speed controlling means of the prior art electric drill utilizes a push rod to change gears so as to adjust the output speed while the torque controlling means thereof is regulated by another push rod. However, since the two means are controlled by two separate knobs, it will cause much inconvenience in use and furthermore, the construction is complicated thereby increasing the cost and making it difficult for maintenance.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an electric drill with speed and torque control which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.